


Me Desprendo de l'Alma (Y Espero Sin Mas)

by vogue91



Category: The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (2003)
Genre: Attraction, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Immortals, Murder, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 02:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: I unsheathe the dagger slowly, relishing the slight tremor in her eyes.Are you scared, Mina?How long has it been since that shiver has gone through you for very different reasons? Four days? Five?





	Me Desprendo de l'Alma (Y Espero Sin Mas)

**Author's Note:**

> A slightly different version of one of the final scenes of the movie.

_[The time could turn so fast to this degree]_

I unsheathe the dagger slowly, relishing the slight tremor in her eyes.

Are you scared, Mina?

How long has it been since that shiver has gone through you for very different reasons? Four days? Five?

And yet you and I are always the same, we’re still two inhuman creatures that somehow belong together. I’ve made my choices, but don’t tell me that instinct, craving from blood, at times don’t push you into more shady desires.

The same blood that has allowed me to betray you. And playing with a woman is the most dangerous of the pastimes, your eyes are telling me that right now, those very same eyes where I can clearly read the nuances of a single word: revenge.

“You’ve never been too good at lying, Dorian. Or, at least, you weren’t a few years ago.” you tell me, a vicious smile staining your face. “I’ve got to say you’ve become much better.” I grin, without letting myself being captivated by her seductive tone.

“Would you dare saying that’s the only thing I’ve become better at?” I mock her, taking a few steps forward. I see her getting defensive, like the animal she actually is.

“Of course I can’t say it’s the only thing I’ve appreciated.” she concede. This time, I laugh openly.

“I’m surprised at how you’re still capable of complimenting me, Mina. Not after all that’s gone down these past few days.” I provoke her. I know how much she’s struggling to keep control over her own body. And I don’t care if it’s about a fight or carnal instincts... it excites me to see her loose those walls of lucidity that she’s built around herself. That gaze makes my blood boil, it calls to me and at the same time rejects me. Reason knows I’m a foe, but flesh can only see me as a temptation. And I know it, because it’s the same thing that’s happening to me right now.

Time has stolen kisses and caresses from us, whispers and moans, giving us just more blood to spill.. But we both know all too well that for me the minutes passing have no meaning, and that I won’t sto my hand from hurting you just because our time is gone.

 

_[We can’t restrain the beast which dwells inside]_

And you knew it, you’ve always known it. And yet in you I see a part of the insanity that catches any human being when he refuses to acknowledge the truth. I admit I’ve been subjected to such folly in the past, but by now I’m too old to still give in to illusions.

You’ve been deceived by my looks, Mina, ignoring the rotting soul hiding underneath. You and I are so damn perfect for each other, but you’ve been months, decades late to still find something to save inside me.

“Do you want to kill me now?” you ask, all of a sudden. I shiver seeing that flash in your eyes again. What is it?

Hope, perhaps?

“And you?” I answer, aware that our intentions are identical, but that you won’t sink that dagger in my flesh with the same passion I will be forced to use.

“Of course. I’ve always dreamed about my moment of glory. I can’t even imagine what the others will say when they will find out you’re dead.” I burst out laughing for the way you’re capable of pretending a confidence you don’t have. And it makes you much more beautiful than you’ve ever been.

“And do you believe the world would be equally grateful to me?” I provoke her. “I’m a parasite, indeed. I steal minutes from time, I steal seconds to my soul. Yet... tell me, aren’t you a parasite as well, Mina? Aren’t you a leech?” you get closer with feline steps, you take the first blow and cut my cheek. I laugh, unaware of the light burning that I know is going to pass soon.

“Don’t you dare, Dorian. We’re not the same.” you smile, sly. “And with a bit of luck, we never will.” you hit again, this time deeper.

“Do you really wanna waste your time with these useless stabs, Mina?” I ask, getting slowly closer. I brush your face with a fingertip, smiling when I see you blush. “I’m sure enough that neither of us can cause the other’s death. But we could find more... _productive_ ways of passing time.” I whisper, seductive. You smile back, but I can’t read in your eyes that light I’d recognize everywhere. There’s just a red flesh, blood red. And it’s my blood you want, don’t you? And doesn’t it make you happy that this desire isn’t coming from your appetite?

“You’re going to die tonight, Gray.” you hiss, cold.

 

_[Will we remember all of the suffering_

_Cause if we may heal the fear in vain]_

“I know that one of us has got to die. But I wouldn’t be so sure as to say it’s going to be me.” you grin, violence on your face.

“You, not being sure? It’s going to be hard for the great Dorian Gray. For the man who believes he’s defeated death, and with it fear. But we both know you won’t be left unscathed. I know your secret, I know why you’ve sought an alliance with M.” you turn, with a studied carefulness, and lay your eyes on the rectangular shape laying in a corner of the room. It’s my turn to shiver, and the joy in your eyes when you see it hurts more than the stabs you could’ve inflicted me.

“You don’t speak like a woman serving a cause. You’re not here for Quatermain, for Sawyer, nor for anybody else. You’re here because I’ve wounded your pride.” I almost spit the words, to divert your eyes from what, I’ve got a grim presentiment, is going to be my end.

“Wounded, Gray?” you say, with an innocent tone stinking of falseness.

You get closer, until you’re mere inches from my face. “You don’t know what it means to be wounded, Dorian.” you point at the shape, startling me. “That portrait has stolen every scar from you, has made you immune to illness, to blood and in the end to emotions.” you bare your neck, abruptly. “I know what pain is, because I’ve got these holes as an eternal admonishment for it. A vampire drinks blood, but could never take away a soul.” you say, angry. “ _You_ ’re the monster, not me.”

I look at you, confused. Right now, you’re the most dangerous thing I’ve ever dealt with.

And also the most beautiful.

I stare at you, captivated, while you get closer to the portrait. I’ve lost, and nothing I could do would save me now.

I just want from you the awareness that one day there will be a Hell to reign on, for us. Because you may be a monster or not, Mina, but from your eyes is clear that you’re a worthy queen of the flames, even though you live convinced that you deserve something better.

 

_[Is this what we deserve_

_]_

I only react when I realize you’re actually making good on your threats. But as I’ve mocked time, now time is mocking me. Too late to try and escape death once more. It’s what I’m destined to, and inglorious and atrocious death, inflicted by your delicate yet determined hand. I smile to you one last time, and I glimpse a flash of doubt in your eyes.

 

_[Can we break free]_

I will be free from the chains of this existence. I admit it had become far too tedious these past few years; and you’ve been the apex for a man, for whom every occurrence has become yet another piece in the drawing of a poorly spent life. You’ve been the last night I’ve felt alive, the last night where I was aware of every single drop of blood running through my veins.

 

_[From chains of never ending agony]_

And, ironically, you’re the one to set me free now, your hand is the one that will strike the final blow, the one that won’t just kill me, but that will tear me to pieces to the point of turning me into dust, as if I’ve never existed. As if in the memory of the world there was no room for Dorian Gray, the ghost.

 

_[Insanity is all around us]_

“I suppose this is our farewell, Mina.” I murmur, defeated, but still trying to show that she can take my miserable life away from me, but not my dignity. You look at me as if I am a madman, and I can see you feel mad as well.

“You don’t deserve that either.” you snarl. You sink the dagger through me, through the canvas, through my soul. And at the same time you press your lips on mine, for a few intense seconds.

“Goodbye, Dorian.” you whisper.

“Farewell, Mina.”

 

_[Redeem us from our solemn hour.]_


End file.
